1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for individually packaging mattresses in such a way as to ensure ease of transport of the mattress and a small overall size thereof. The invention also relates to an individual mattress package.
2. Prior Art
Methods are known for the packing of spring mattresses or other modern type mattresses made with synthetic resin foam and other materials, providing for the reduction of thickness of the mattress and fixing the squeezed shape of the mattress for the simultaneous despatch of a plurality of mattresses. In the majority of cases a stack of mattresses is compressed to reduce its height and the mattresses are se cured in their squeezed shape with mechanical means such as straps or resistant wrappers. It is thus possible, within a restricted space, for example in a container, to despatch a plurality of mattresses to the point of sale, while the final user is supplied with a mattress that has again expanded.
There exist a number of systems for the reduction of the volume of pillows and the like by suction and low vacuum in a container containing a single pillow or cushion. A system of this kind cannot be adapted to the single mattress, because of technical and economic difficulties.